four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogres
Ogres are a historically nomadic people of the land, hardy and strong. They commonly wear their heart on their sleeve, and have a thick enough skin, both physically and mentally, to bear any criticism that may result. For the past 3 millenia, they have roamed the land without paying heed to the borders formed by politics and war, never laying settlement in one place for more than several months at a time. Their only permanent settlement is Drumhold, a meeting location for the entirety of Ogre-kind, located near the borders of Skovva, Treth, and Asaterra The exact location of this settlement is known only to the tribe leaders and History Urglaws of each tribe. Tribe Structure At the top of each tribe, the chief is elected by the tribe after a competition between claimants to show themselves the best possible chief of the tribe. He or she is responsible for the day to day running of the tribe, organising their route through the land, trade, ensuring the tribe has enough food, and handling any military matters. Below them is the History Urglaw. These Urglaws are in many ways the cultural authority behind the Chief. While a Chief can be elected by the tribe, it is almost always the candidate that has the support of the Urglaw that prevails. The Urglaw’s role is that of religious, social and educational matters. They are able to recite the full history of their tribe, and dedicate themselves to learning and researching the past. Many Urglaws are truly powerful Mages. Due to the Urglaw’s position being passed down Predecessor to chosen Successor, the Urglaw is usually surrounded by 8-10 chosen attendants, who alternate roaming the land for knowledge and experience in life every year. They are routinely tested by their master, and it is not uncommon for failures who have learnt of tribal secrets to be magically bound to silence on pain of death. Beneath the Chief and Urglaw, there are Masters - these men and women are the arms, ears, and mouths of the chief. They serve to ensure that the Chief’s orders are being carried out, for the alternative would be the tribe withering and dying in discord. There are typically 4 Masters per 100 tribe members, and their roles can vary. Some may attend to military matters, other to economic matters. They are chosen and assigned to their roles by the chief. The rest of the tribe falls into family groups. There is no “Dominant” family, as the Chief and Urglaw both forfeit their existing family ties. Relationships with the Factions of Ásaterra The relationship between the governments of Asaterra differs from tribe to tribe, but the overall relations are that of neutrality. While there are several tribes which are distinctly anarchic in their attitude towards the government, there is an agreement of free passage between Skovva, Treth and Asaterra’s factional partitions. Indeed, many Ogres find work with the Factions of Asaterra, setting down their traditional nomadic life to utilise their natural hardiness in battle for an ideal, a home, or coin. There are only two tribes that have been outwardly hostile towards the Factions of Asaterra - the Uxsaka tribe, and the Pinetum tribe, after members of both of their tribes were hung for the crime of murder/theft by the Legion of the Maor Dlí in 1255 BA. Both tribes fought to regain their honour, and launched attacks on trade convoys and military patrols throughout the northernmost reaches of the Legion's lands. This culminated in a battle in the hills to the East of Hynafoltre (1257 BA), in which the tribes fought to the last man. This conflict was later known as the Massacre of the Painted Hill, named for the warpaint of the slain running the hills blue and yellow. Their children were adopted and raised by other tribes, scattered to the corners of the continent. Tribe Markings Ogres, even the ones that eschew their traditional tribal structure and nomadic lifestyle, all carry clan markings that mark out the bearer as a member of a certain clan, while also baring their personality and skills to the world. These can either be displayed openly, such as on the face, or more discreetly, such as on the arms or back. These clan markings traditionally display the symbol of the tribe, surrounded by shapes that either depict the defined job of that individual (such as horses, swords or herbs) or merely shapes that are aesthetically pleasing to the individual. It is also common to display marriage or lifelong oaths in these markings. The method of marking any of these is down to the individual. These are some of the largest and most common tribes and their markings: Battita Tribe: Blazing horseshoe.- Tribe known for their tendency to fight with bows from horseback. Predominantly roam Treth and the lands of the Legion of the Maor Dlí. Boopic Tribe: Conch shell. - Tribe known for travelling the length and breadth of the coast lines. They fight with Tridents, and are skilled in hiding their camps without a trace. Dodkin Tribe: Cross’d Sickles. - Tribe known for their preference for cultivating herbs for poisoning and healing. Produces highly prized assassins. Frizzack Tribe: A triangle, with an encircled Cross Pattee in its centre - Tribe known for having powerful and secret Magics. Work closely with the Circle of the Arcane. Oreishum Tribe: Ouroborous (Snake biting own tail) - Highly shamanistic tribe, known for worshipping a spiritual aspect of Lady Death. Skriggllinjg Tribe: A tree, silhouetted by an encircling sun - Skovvan originating tribe, utilising boats to travel far inland on rivers. Zhukova Tribe: A starburst with 10 points and a surrounding circle - Tribe known for a highly militarised structure and way of life, predominantly acting as mercenaries. Category:Races